Cameras, such as video cameras, typically are calibrated so that they can record images in an accurate manner. One type of calibration is color calibration, which ensures that the colors within the images recorded by a video camera are accurate. Another type of calibration is geometric calibration, which corrects for issues such as lens distortion, and which also provides the relative position and orientation of the camera.